A Matchmaking Scheme
by Serena3
Summary: Alright, I know I already had this out but for all those ppl who didn't read it, r&r, pweez? the other chapters are at my page. Anyway, Andrew and the scouts try to get Sere&Darien 2gether(not your typicl though)
1. Default Chapter Title

A Matchmaking Scheme  
By: Serena  
Date started: Saturday, November 25, 2000  
Genre: Comedy/Romance  
Note: The characters used in this story are not mine. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and other companies that own Sailor Moon.   
  
Chapter 1-The 'Coincidence'  
  
It was a bright a sunny day when Serena, a fourteen year old girl with the most amazing hairstyle, two long pigtails which reached her ankles flowing out of two buns on the top of her head, skipped happily down the sidewalks of Tokyo, Japan. She was on her way to the temple, where her friends, Ami, Mina, Lita and Raye were waiting. They were supposed to go on a shopping spree for the whole day. I'm so happy, thought Serena. For once, maybe I'll be on time! Serena Tsukino has a reputation for being late to everything, getting bad grades, and not to mention 'klutzing' out over anything. But in reality, even though she didn't seem perfect, everyone loved her. She was always, happy, vibrant, and full of life. But most of all she was so loving and caring. Always putting others before her.  
She was just rounding a corner when, THUNK! "Oh I'm so sorry, guess I wasn't looking…." She started to say. "It's OK meatball head, I'm used to you 'klutzing' out by now," interrupted a male voice. "Oh it's you Darien, and can you PLEASE for once get my name right?! It's Serena! Got that? S-E-R-E-N-A! Not meatball head!" "Sheesh meatball head, lower the decibels will ya? Some people don't want to get hearing aids when they're only 20 years old," replied Darien. "Gosh Darien, my life was perfectly fine until you had to barge in!" Serena yelled at him, then regretting what she said. Darien stood there for a second with hurt evident on his face, but the look went as quick as it came. Serena didn't pay much attention. She picked up Darien's wrist and yelled "Oh no! I am so late!! Raye's going to fry me!! Bye Darien." And she sped down the street towards the temple. Darien just sighed and went on his way.  
I'm such an idiot, thought Serena. Now he probably hates me even more. Oof! He's so annoying! He just thinks that I'm a dumb little Junior High girl who can't walk two feet without tripping over herself! Wait a second, since when do I care what he thinks about me? This is Darien after all; we're supposed to be enemies! We have a reputation of fighting each other whenever we meet it like a tradition. I bump into him, he insults me and calls me meatball head, I insult him back, yada yada yada, and then I get mad and stomp off. This never bothered me before. In fact I'm so used to it now, that it cant be a normal day when we don't bump into each other and start yelling our heads off. It's sort of funny actually. Neither of us know what we say to each other during our little arguments, its like everything happens on instinct. Uh oh thought Serena……….  
There was Raye waiting for her, you could practically sea the steam coming out of her ears! "Uh hi guys," Serena said, "Sorry I'm late, he he, ran into Darien on my way here." "Jeez Serena can't you ever be on time?" Raye said. "Well it's not like you could do any better pyro!" Serena snapped back. And they both stuck their tongues out at each other, beginning one of their infamous tongue wars. "Guys, try not to fight today, OK?" Their tall friend Lita interrupted in. "I know, you two fight like children," said Ami. Ami was the smart one of the group, always had her nose in a book. She had short blue hair, with clear blue eyes. Lita, had shoulder length brown hair and jungle green eyes. Mina and Raye both had hair down to their knees, though Raye's was pitch black and Mina's a pale blond. Raye had fiery black eyes and Mina had pale yellow eyes. Though it may not seem like it, Serena and Raye were best friends. "So what about this shopping spree guys?" asked Mina. "Lets go!" They all screeched in unison.   
Meanwhile, Darien was on his way to the Crown Center Arcade. Where his friend Andrew worked. He too thought that Serena hated him and that there was nothing he could do to change that. They were meant to be 'enemies' he thought. His friend Andrew waved him over as he entered the arcade. "Hi Andrew," Darien said as he sat down on a stool. Andrew, who had started wiping the counter, said "Hey, what's up? "Nothing really," replied Darien. "Oh listen, me and the guys are getting together for lunch at the mall, you want to come?" Andrew asked. "Sure why not," Said Darien. After all he didn't have anything better to do. "Great," replied Andrew. "And maybe you could buy something to replace that 'yucky green jacket' as Serena would say," Andrew added. "I like my jacket, thank you very much," Darien said with good humor. "Anyway, when are we meeting up?" asked Darien. "Well I get my lunch brake at 12:45, so be there by 1:00 p.m.," Andrew replied. "OK, well I better go, I have to do an essay on this book about the moon for English Lit, see ya!" Darien said as he left the arcade. "Bye!"  
"Hey guys, when can we eat? I'm starved!" Serena complained to her friends about 30 minutes after they had arrived at the mall. "Gosh Serena it's only 11 o'clock! Didn't you have breakfast?" Raye asked her friend. Serena smiled sheepishly and said, "Uh well, I sort of woke up a little late, he he…" "Should've figured," replied Raye. "Serena we'll eat at 1'o clock. OK? Why don't you just buy a pretzel for now?" Mina interrupted before they started another tongue war. "Fine," replied Serena.   
  
Mina's thoughts- He he, I know Andrew and his friends are coming here for lunch, we'll just coincidently find a table next to them evil laughs inside her head.  
  
The End  
So what'da guys think? good, bad, great, terrible? Well feedback ppplllleeeaaaassseeee!!! If I get enough then I'll write the next the chapter, and so on and forth ;)  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A Matchmaking Scheme  
Chapter 2:   
"The Plan"  
Note: Since I got enough feedback, here's the next chapter:) Enjoy...(and send some feedback please please.)  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters so don't sue!  
  
  
The girls were at the store -DEB- looking at some evening gowns, which they all needed. So far, Mina had bought some jewelry, Raye had bought a few candles and bath accessories, Ami had bought a few books on physics and such, Lita had bought some stuff for her hair, and Serena had bought a couple of teddy bears, some chocolate and a few candles like Raye.   
"How about this one guys?" Ami held up a casual light blue dress that went down to her knees. "Killer, go try it on," said Lita. "OK." Mina had already bought a yellow dress with a floral print on it, and Raye was about to buy a deep red gown that had a tight upper body part, and the skirt flared out (an: not like those little dresses that 4 and 5 yr old girls wear, but an elegant type thingy) and went down to he ankles. "I think I'll buy this one," said Lita. She held up a plain, yet elegant, silk jungle green dress that went down to her ankles. "What about you Sere?" Lita asked. "I dunno yet," she replied. "Sheesh meatball head hurry it up!" Raye snapped. Serena simply said "humph," and went into the dressing room. While she was in there, Mina whispered everyone over, and started telling them what her 'plan' was.   
"OK guys, listen up, and don't interrupt. Andrew and his friends, Darien, Chad, Ken, and Greg are coming to the mall at 1:00 o'clock for lunch." Murmurs of realizement could be heard from their little group, now they knew why Mina decided for lunch to be at 1:00. "Anyway, we'll have to find a table next to them so they can hear us. And WITHOUT Serena OR Darien noticing! We'll somehow have to get her to admit that she likes Darien, got it?" They all agreed. "Andrew and the guys know about this, except for Darien of course." Mina added. Serena came out just then…  
When she came out, she wore a midnight blue silk dress that went down half way below her knees, and it had silver roses all over it, with a thin silver lining around it too. It simply flowed over her body; it was perfect. The girls had their mouths open.  
Serena looked down and dug hr toe into the carpet. "What do you think?" she asked nervously. "It's beautiful," said Raye. "Yea, perfect," said Mina smiling. They all agreed that Serena should buy that one. It was 12:45 by the time they were done.  
  
Andrew called Darien… "Hey Dare what's up?" "Um the ceiling?" he replied. "Ha ha, anyway I called to tell you that we're all headed over the mall." "Yea so get your nose outa that book and get your but over there!" Ken yelled intro the phone, good-naturedly of course. "Yea, yea I'm coming," Darien, said.  
Seven minutes later, the 5 guys met up at the mall entrance. "Ok," said Andrew as they walked towards the food court, "I'll go get a table, and you people get whatever you want to eat. Darien, get me whatever you get but with a coke." "Yes sir" Darien said sarcastically. The others chuckled and stifled a few laughs at look on Andrew's face (totally peeved).   
  
The girls were all headed towards the food court and as usual, Ami would get the table. "Mina just get what I usually get." "Sure thing," she replied, "A tuna sandwich and a coke, got it." They all giggled.  
  
~*At the food court*~  
Ami gave a thumbs up sign to Andrew as the both settled into tables that were next to each other. Then Andrew left to stall Darien.  
All the girls took their seats a few minutes later, making sure Serena's back was facing the other table.   
Then the guys came and took their seats, Andrew blocked Darien's view as the headed over. He   
made sure that Darien was seated so that now, Serena and him were back to back, without knowing it. Mina sat across from Serena, and Andrew sat across from Darien. They both winked at each other quickly, and started to carry out their plan.   
  
The guys started small talk about work, school, and of course girls. "So what do you wanna talk about?" Raye asked the girls. "I say we play a little game of truth or dare," Mina said. She winked quickly at Raye, who did the same to Ami, who did the same to Lita who winked back. All of this went un-noticed to Serena since she was engrossed in her food. "I'll go first," Mina volunteered. They all nodded in agreement. "I pick Serena," she said with an evil grin. This perked up the interest of the guys, and they all quieted down. By now Darien realized who was behind him, and he too, interested in their conversation quieted down and they all listened intently.  
"Oh lord," said Serena "ok go ahead." "Truth or Dare?" asked Mina. "Truth, your dare's scare me." "Ok, it's your own fault she said." Serena waited patiently as the four girls discussed what the question should be. They all started giggling as they broke apart. "Ok," said Mina, still giggling a bit, "Truth, do you like Darien?" Serena gasped. "And we don't just mean like do you like him enough that you could love him?" Raye added, the evil grin glowing on her face.   
The guys waited patiently, and tried not to laugh. Darien just sat there, interest written all over his features as he raised an eyebrow. The guys just shrugged and sat there.  
"Come on Meatball head, we all know that you like him, so admit it!" Raye said impatiently. Serena immediately started stuttering and saying that she didn't have any idea what they were talking about. "Alright Serena," Lita said, "here are the facts: 1. Darien is a total hottie, and we all know it.  
2. He's definatly charming we all know it. 3. He can be nice, seeing as how he act around Andrew and his friends. 4. He's sweet and…." "Looks like YOU'RE the one that likes him!" Serena interrupted. "Now now meatball head don't change the subject." Raye said pointedly. "I am not!" Serena screeched. "Come on Serena it's a simple truth question," Ami said before the two started arguing. "He IS cute." Mina mentioned. "And he can be total gentleman," Raye added. "He's definately smart," Ami said. The girls continued naming all the good points to Darien. As for Darien…  
He sat quietly, trying to hide the blush slowly creeping up on him, as he concentrated on his food. Ignoring the winks and nudges he got from his friend.  
Sere, who was tired of all this, stood up and said "Fine! I admit it! Darien is a total hottie; to me he's the most handsome man on this planet! And as for LIKING him? Well you're way of! He's totally utterly annoying, charming, mean, and smart, funny, dreamy, cute, and completely perfect in every way!" Everyone had his or her mouth open. Serena calmed down as what she had just said started sinking in. Darien, at this point was having emotions flying everywhere. Shock, flattery, love, astonishment, excitement etc… He stood up and picked up his tray. Then turned around and said "Jee meatball head, I didn't know you felt that way about me," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "thanks." And then went on his way towards the trashcan.   
Oh gods, what'd I do? Thought Serena as she stood there, totally and completely surprised, happy, excited, scared with a number of different emotions flying through her features.  
  
The End.  
So what'd ya think? Should I finish it? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Terrific? Well send some feedback, flames or whatever!   
~*Serena*~   



	3. Default Chapter Title

A Matchmaking Scheme  
Chapter 3: Serena's Hasty Retreat  
  
AN: Ok people, here's ch. 3 for ya. Thanks so much for your reviews. And a special not out to whoever "Serenity" maybe… You're right about that Bulma person, but hey everyone's got his or her own opinion. But what I don't understand is, if she doesn't like sm, then why read sm fanfics? Anyway, thanks for your review, I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Ok I'm done bickering now, enjoy…  
(No I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters so don't sue!)  
  
Serena stood there gazed, did he just KISS me?! Ok Serena calm down, you can get out of this one, think Serena, THINK! By now Darien was on his way back from the trashcan. As for the guys and the girls, well…  
  
"WOOHOO! WE DID IT!" Mina said as she gave Andrew a high five. They all started sharing congratulations and "we did it's". "This was all a setup, wasn't it?!" Serena said, interrupting their celebration. "Good job meatball head, you finally caught up," said Raye. Serena now more exasperated than ever said, "Oh gosh, what'd I do! I've got to get outa here!" And with that, she took off as far as her feet could carry her.   
  
"Where'd Serena go?" Darien asked a few seconds later. "Uh she sort of ran away," Lita informed. "Well Darien what are you waiting for?! Go after her!" Andrew yelled at him. Darien being the one to always hide his emotions said, "Why should I go after HER?". "Because maybe she just admitted that she loved you, and we all know that you love her too!" Raye said matter-of-factly. Darien just stood there.  
  
Mina decided to take things into her own hands. "Truth or Dare Darien?" Mina asked. "Uh I can guess what your dare's going to be, so I pick truth." Darien said. "Fine," Mina replied, "Do you love Serena?" Darien, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere by lying said, "Of course I do." "Then what are you waiting for man," Chad yelled, "an invitation?!" "Yea Darien, go after her," Ami said, entering the conversation. Darien forced an annoyed look, though inwardly he was glad they kept trying to make him go, went off in Serena's general direction.  
  
"Those two are so stubborn," Andrew said a second later. "No kidding," Ken added. The others nodded in agreement, and went back to their lunch.  
  
~*Darien*~  
Ok think Darien… If I were Serena where would I go? The park? She likes going there. Well better that   
than nothing right? And with that, he got into his convertible and headed out towards the park, which was   
only a couple of minutes away.  
**  
Darien found Serena sitting at the bench in front of the lake. She was gazing intently at the lake, deep in   
thought. Good job Serena, she thought. Now he probably hates me more than ever. Having another little   
high schooler swooning over him is the last thing he needs! That thought brought tears to Serena's eyes, but   
she harshly wiped them away. What am I going to say to him the next time I see him?? Serena sat up   
straighter and noticed someone was standing next to the bench. She looked up only to find Darien looking   
back at her. Uh-Oh, she thought. Serena stood up abruptly, surprising Darien. Think of something, she   
thought!   
  
"Uh hi Darien!" She said in a high-pitched nervous voice. "Hi meatball head," he replied, trying to keep his cool. I've got it! Thought Serena. "Say Darien, have you seen my cousin? Uh, she looks basically like my twin!" Serena giggled nervously and uncontrollably. "She was supposed to be at the mall with my friends!" Ugh! Nice one Serena, like he's going to buy that! Serena starts digging her toe in the grass and giggling nervously again. "Nice try meatball-head," Darien said as he walked ahead of her a few paces then turned around. By this time Serena's face was bright red. "Soo," Darien said, "You think I'm the most handsome guy on the face of this planet?" Darien smiled inwardly; he was having fun watching her stutter and search for an excuse. She finally gave up and sat back down, putting her head in her hands. "Look Darien," Serena said, "I know you probably hate me even more now, but you don't have to rub it in! And how many times have I asked you to call me SERENA and not MEATBALL-HEAD?!"   
"Aww meatball head, don't try and change the subject."  
Serena just looked back down in defeat, tears welling up in her eyes. Darien, noticing this, realized that it   
was time he stops. (AN: slow learner isn't' he? J/k ^_^).   
  
"Serena," he said as he sat down next to her, "I'm sorry. And you're wrong, I don't hate you." "What?"   
Serena asked in disbelief, as she looked up at him. "I don't hate you," he repeated, "In fact, I love you more   
than anything else in my life. That's why I teased you; for fear that you would just reject me. I'm sorry for   
every insult I threw at you Serena, for the teardrops my words caused you I never meant any of it.Can you forgive me and open your heart once again? I'd do anything to make it up to you, so please understand. I love you Serena, and I always have and always will." This brought a BIG smile from Serena. "I love   
you too," she said. Darien smiled in pure joy as he brought his head down to hers, capturing her lips in a passionate   
kiss. She felt his tongue on her lips, and happily welcomed it, as she let her own slide into his mouth. As   
for Darien, he was enjoying every moment of caressing her mouth…   
  
When they finally broke apart, Darien said, "We should thank our friends. It was oh so much fun listening to you go on and on about how great I am!" This got him a playful punch in the arm from Serena. Darien just chuckled and said, "Come one meatball-head, our 'friends' are probably waiting." "Yea waiting for me fry them," Serena replied   
Saracastingly. Darien laughed as they stood up, and for the first time, Serena saw all the love and joy in his   
eyes. Serena smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Boy you really are obsessed with me aren'tyou?" Darien asked playfully as he stifled a few laughs and slipped his arm around her waist. "Yea yea,stop flattering yourself," she snapped back. "Come on love, let's go," he said, and led her towards his car.  
  
The End ^_^  
So what'd ya guys think? R&R ppplllleeaaaaasssssseee!! I know, I got a little korny in this one, but hey, what can I do? Should I write an epilogue? Cause I do have some ideas, but I need to know YOU, the reader would like me to. Anyway, thanks for all the people who wrote reviews to this story so far, I'm glad you all enjoyed it! Till next time, JA!  
~*Serena*~  



End file.
